Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)
}} The '''film version' of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince began filming in September 2007.Jennifer Vineyard. "Daniel Radcliffe Loses It In 'December Boys' Before Getting Back To Harry Potter", MTV, 2007-09-12. Retrieved on 2007-09-29. Steve Kloves is again writing the screenplay, and the film is expected to be released on November 21, 2008. David Yates, who directed the Order of the Phoenix, is also directing this movie. Synopsis Fantasy Adventure. Voldemort is tightening his grip on both the Muggle and wizarding worlds and Hogwarts is no longer the safe haven it once was. Harry suspects that dangers may even lie within the castle, but Dumbledore is more intent upon preparing him for the final battle that he knows is fast approaching. Together they work to find the key to unlock Voldemort’s defenses and, to this end, Dumbledore recruits his old friend and colleague, the well-connected and unsuspecting bon vivant Professor Horace Slughorn, whom he believes holds crucial information. Meanwhile, the students are under attack from a very different adversary as teenage hormones rage across the ramparts. Harry finds himself more and more drawn to Ginny, but so is Dean Thomas. And Lavender Brown has decided that Ron is the one for her, only she hadn’t counted on Romilda Vane’s chocolates! And then there’s Hermione, simpering with jealously but determined not to show her feelings. As romance blossoms, one student remains aloof. He is determined to make his mark, albeit a dark one. Love is in the air, but tragedy lies ahead and Hogwarts may never be the same again. Known Cast Returning Cast Members *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger *Bonnie Wright - Ginny Weasley *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy *Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom *Evanna Lynch - Luna Lovegood *Natalia Tena - Nymphadora Tonks *David Thewlis - Remus Lupin *Helena Bonham Carter - Bellatrix Lestrange *James Phelps - Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps - George Weasley *Michael Gambon - Albus Dumbledore *Ralph Fiennes - Lord Voldemort *Katie Leung - Cho Chang *Mark Williams - Arthur Weasley *David Bradley - Argus FilchWB press report on HP casting, released at prnewswire.co.uk *Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid *Warwick Davis - Filius Flitwick *Alan Rickman - Severus Snape *Maggie Smith - Minerva McGonagall *Julie Walters - Molly Weasley *Timothy Spall - Peter PettigrewMoviehole interview with Timothy Spall New Cast Members *Jim Broadbent - Horace Slughorn *Helen McCrory - Narcissa Malfoy"news article" retrieved from MuggleNet *Jessie Cave - Lavender Brown"news article" retrieved from MuggleNet *Hero Fiennes Tiffin - Tom Marvolo Riddle *Frank Dillane - Tom Marvolo Riddle (teenager) *Freddie Stroma - Cormac McLaggenCBBC announces new Half-Blood Prince cast members *Louis Cordice - Blaise Zabini *Anna Shaffer - Romilda Vane *Georgina Leonidas - Katie Bell *Isabella Laughland - Leanne *Robert Knox - Marcus Belby *Scarlett Byrne - Pansy Parkinson" New Actress for Role of Pansy" Filming Locations As of October 20, 2007, it was confirmed that the Gloucester Cathedral will be returning for the backdrop of Hogwarts Castle in the sixth film. Harry Potter Is the Best Vip@ References 6 ru:Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка (фильм)